The Dark Ages of the Origins
by YoloLove77
Summary: When Macy is brutally killed, and watches 12 others go through the same, she is determined to find the killer and make sure he is dead. With her new and former friends, she will push the limits to find who made them who they are now.
1. Brutal Birthday

**Hi... I'M SO SORRY NOT UPDATING MY OTHER FNAF STORY D: ! This one came up to mind, and I've been going through tons among tons of sh-t. *sighs* This is meant to be dark, by the way. So if you don't like stuff like this, LEAVE NOW! Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

?'s POV

I woke up and couldn't see, all but darkness and my curly brown hair. Looking down, I saw bonds keeping me from moving, and some chains attaching my feet to the cement wall behind me. My own green eyes widened when I noticed my full position.

I wanted to scream, cry for help, but I couldn't. Then I felt a sharp pain run up my back, that's when I screamed in agony. What? Where? I still couldn't see, the pain messed with my vision, but then a bright light came out of no where. I squeezed my eyes shut, just to protect my eyes from the sudden light. Opening them, I could see I was in a room. A room with blood covering the wall, some of it looked fresh. I tried my hardest not loose my breakfast, or lunch, or dinner.. whatever! It was still pretty dark, and I couldn't see everything around me. "I see you are awake, little one." I heard. The voice sounded raspy, and deep, like the owner had a cold and strep throat at the same time.

"W-who's there? Just let me go," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks, "I, I, I just want to go home." The same voice laughed, a crazed, maniac laugh. I began to sob. What have I done to deserve this? Wow did I get here? Who was this crazy psychopath, laughing at my pathetic position? "Oh, you don't remember? The party? The fun!?... your friends...?" The same voice said, with amusement obviously in his tone of words. "W-wait, what party?" I choked. Then... I remembered what happened.

* * *

 _I'm so excited! The new Pizza place is open! Fredbear's Family Diner! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life! It just so happened to be my birthday too! Perfect timing, right? All my friends were going to be there, my parents and older brother too! What made this place special was the main attractions, something called... animabots... robottronics... No no, animatronics! Yeah, that's it. My parents were in the front seats of our rented van, holding hands. My older brother with his combed brown hair and sparkly green eyes, Mickey I liked to call him (because I kept saying his nickname wrong, and it stuck I guess), was holding my own as he was telling my friends and I a hilarious story that happened in his school. My best friend, Berrita, or Berry, giggled at the story. Her brown eyes filled with amusement, and her curly black hair covering her eyes. She then looked at me. "Your brother is so nice! A lot of boys his age are really mean," She whispered. I nodded and chuckled, then looked towards my other friends._

 _Phineas, or Finn as we liked to call him, was laughing at Mickey's story. Finn had messy red hair, he never bothered to brush it. He also had grass green eyes, sometimes he called them 'the only good brussel sprouts', which was kinda stupid. Connie sat next to him, her straight, blonde, hair always in a bun. Her own hazel eyes gazed outside, she always smiled, it made me wonder if she even had a bad side! Then there was Francisco, who we called Francis anyway. His choppy brown hair blew and tangled in the air of the AC. Francis's blue eyes then traveled down to his younger brother, Gabe. Gabe's dirty blonde hair curled around his sky blue eyes, little Gabe giggled at Mickey's story as well. Then the van stopped, I gasped and looked outside, there it was: Fredbear's Family Diner!_

 _I started bouncing up and down, this was my first birthday party outside my house. My parents exited the van to let us out the back. Mickey was the first to exit, and he picked me up to let me down. "You're getting heavier Macy! You won't be my little sister anytime soon." I giggled, yep, Macy was my name. "Ow! Finn, you stepped on my foot!" Francis yelled. "Sorry laddie." Oh, did I mention that Finn lived on the seas with his dad for a while? He picked up his dad's accent. "Ugh, boys," Berry began, "Macy doesn't want to hear you two bickering! Especially on her birthday!" Gabe and Connie giggled. "Alright, let's head in now. Who wants to try the pizza here?" My mother said, she laughed when we all immediately raised our hands, my brother and dad including._

 _I was the first to walk in the building. It was so huge! I could here other kids laughing and screaming in joy. My friends looked around in awe, Francis was holding Gabe's hand so he wouldn't run ahead. "I wish I borrowed my dad's camera." Connie pouted. When my parents and brother came back from the desk up front, we all got some wrist bands. Mine specifically said 'Happy Birthday!'. I ran towards the open room ahead, and music blasted through my ears. I could hear Finn, Francis, and Gabe start shouting of who should play the arcade games first. Connie and Berry walked over to me. "We should go see those robots everyone at school's been talking about." Berry said. We did just that, and ran towards the stage at the back of the huge room._

 _However, to our disappointment, the curtains were closed. I turned around to see Mickey talking to an employee, the employee left and then Mickey looked at me. "They'll be out in 15 minutes tops!" He yelled. Berry rolled her eyes, while Connie said, "At least they will come out." The three of us ran towards the arcade with the rest of our friends. We played that basketball shooting game, PAC-MAN, and even some racing games. I looked at the clock on the wall, it has been thirty minutes, where are the animatronics? "Hey Finn, tell the others I'll be back." Finn, who was about to do a crane game, nodded. I walked out towards the main room. I could see my parents and Mickey ordering pizza to the same employee as before. I was about to walk over to where they were when.. "Little girl, are you alright?"_

 _I turned around to see a golden rabbit. I looked at it and gasped. "Are you one of the performers here?" He nodded. "Name's Springtrap, our little band is being delayed sadly, but that doesn't mean it won't come." I nodded and smiled, it is coming after all! Then Springtrap noticed my wrist band. "Say is it your birthday?" I grinned. "Yep! My 7th! I'm a tad bit older then my friends." Springtrap chuckled. "Say, all our birthday girls and boys have a backstage look at our setup and such. You want to see?" He said. "Would I!" I responded. The gold rabbit motioned for me to follow, and I did so. We walked towards a door that said 'KEEP OUT'. "Umm, Mr. Springtrap. It says keep out on the door."_

 _Springtrap looked at the door, and hummed. "Well, Macy, we just keep that out for the trouble makers." Huh, sounds reasonable. Wait, I didn't tell him my name, nor was it on my wrist band. "How did you-" I was interrupted when the door opened. It was a bit dark, maybe that just kept more trouble makers out, to scare them away. "Ladies first," Springtrap said. I walked in, excited for what was to come. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" That was the last thing I heard, when I passed out._

* * *

Macy's POV

I shivered, more tears streamed down my cheeks. "Are you Mr. Springtrap!" I sobbed. More laughter, "WHY YES! I am 'Mr. Springtrap'" I heard footsteps. They got louder and louder, more echoes bounced off the walls as they did so. "Stay away!" I cried. "Where is my mommy...my daddy... Mickey!?" I yelled, hopefully for one of them to respond, but I know they won't. In my little to no vision, I saw it. Purple. I saw purple clothing, shoes, hair, hat, and skin. What stood out the most was the eyes, a terrifying smile, and a silver knife. The eyes glowed a pearl white, and his smile taunted me, terrified me, scared me. I knew my fate, a cruel one it was. The knife further proved it.

"The name is NOT, 'Mr. Springtrap', it's Vincent. Or the Purple Guy, if you will." He said. I pressed my self against the wall, not caring for the blood staining my clothes. "WHY!? LET ME GO!" I yelled, trying to sound brave, but the tears and crack of my voice ruined the effect. Vincent walked closer, slowly, making sure each and every step got louder. I put more pressure in to my back, hopefully to fall through and find the police, or my friends and family. But that was impossible. As soon as the terrible man was a foot away from me, he raised his knife... and swung down.

He didn't hit my head or face, far from it, but the sharp blade entered my right shoulder. I tried to hold in my screams, but I couldn't hold it in. Vincent's smile grew wider, enjoying my pain. More tears fell down my face as I screamed louder, Vincent twisted his knife. More burning pain rushed through my body, making me shout and plead for him to stop. "WHY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS!" I yelled. The purple guy's knife came out, and he put it in front of my face just to taunt me. The sight of my own blood made me want to puke. "I do this... because you brats are just so FUN to mess with."

He raised his Knife again, and sunk it in to the same shoulder as before. This time however, he slit the knife down my arm. More screams of agony slipped past my lips, hearing this, Vincent twisted his knife again and ran the knife back up to my shoulder. The stinging and burning pain was too much for ANYONE to take. I looked down my arm to see it coated in blood, the red liquid ran down my sides, staining my clothes. The purple man enjoyed seeing my position, and went to my other shoulder. He went through the same thing as before, but added more pressure and twisted the knife more often.

My sobs echoed and bounced off the walls. "MOMMY! DADDY! MICKEY! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" I shouted, burning my lungs in the process. Vincent began to laugh again, enjoying my calls for help. He pulled his knife out my shoulder out again, and flicked the blood off the blade. The pain was still present, but I managed to say, "You are a VERY bad man." The said man only grinned. "Why thank you." He raised his knife, I prepared my poor, throbbing arms again, but this time he sent the sharp metal into my left leg. "AHHHHHH! MAKE IT S-S-STOOOOP!" He just ignored me as he sunk the blade through my skin even more, and moved his knife life a zipper to my knee.

I pleaded to him again to stop, but I know he wouldn't, no man would find me. My poor family and friends. What would they do without me? What will happen when I die? What will- "AHHHHHHHH!" My thoughts were interrupted when he moved his knife to my right leg. More screams of pain filled the room. My poor body was covered in blood. The purple guy then did the same as he did to my other leg. He pulled his knife out and flinged more blood off of it, this time on to me. I cried and wept as he let me feel the throbbing and stinging in my body. I'm going to die.

"Don't forget the grand finally, Macy!" I tried to tell myself this was a nightmare, I'll wake up in the van, with Mickey holding my hand, country music playing on the radio with everyone singing with the song. "h-h-help..." I pleaded for the last time. That's when Vincent stabbed my stomach. I didn't even bother to scream or struggle, and I just let him do what he wanted. He slid the knife around my body, to my stomach, to my lower back, to my chest, and to my spine. The pain burnt my skin and made my head throb. I didn't say a thing, I just let the waterfall of tears run down my cheeks.

The evil man began to trace his cursed metal through the spots he already ran through. This burnt my insides, and my shirt was now a dark shade of red. Not pleased with not saying anything, Vincent then pulled his knife out and stabbed the side of my neck. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. There was nothing left for me to say. "Goodbye Macy. You were my best victim yet." That's when Vincent pulled the chain from the wall, and left without me. I laid there, letting my own blood slide down my body. I attempted to inchworm my way to freedom, but I would lose the last of my blood in my veins before I got there.

My blurry vision was able to see something in the corner. I crawled my way over there to see a slender body. The black body had some white stripes on its legs and arms, with a white mask on its face. Looking at the mask closely, I saw it had a permanent smile with red lipstick and cheeks. It's soulless black eyes had purple tear streaks tracing its cheeks. Along with it had a mess of curly black hair with some white highlights, and it looked like a she. It also had strings attached to it, probably making it a puppet. To me, it was beautiful. I crawled towards the puppet looking thing and laid my head on its chest.

I laid there, letting my vision get blurrier and blurrier. I thought about my friends and family. My Dad. My Mom. Berry. Connie. Francis. Finn. Little Gabe. Mickey... I just wanted to hold his hand again.

Letting more tears slide down my cheeks, I said my last and final words, "I love you... Macy says goodbye..."

Everything... went... black...

* * *

 **And scene :( I'm sorry for letting my dark side be written into this one. I had an idea for a long time with this one. Poor little Macy. I will continue this on another day. So please R and R and I hope you enjoyed...**


	2. Unknown Afterlife

**Yay 2nd Part... last chap Macy was in a tough and scary situation, and is now dead. Soooo what are you doing still looking up here, READ!**

* * *

Macy's POV

"STOP!"... "PLEASE!" ... "AHHHHHHHHH!" Pain... I could only feel pain. I could only remember pain, and I can only predict it. And I don't know how long it has been, but it felt like years. Is this what death is? Remembering what just happened to you? Because it seems like it is, as the memories of my birthday, and the room... the maniac that tortured me. I knew I was somewhere, because I can feel my own body, I can feel myself floating in a dark, unknown mass. I was scared. Another sharp pain arose my back. "STOP IT!" I felt winds pick up, going upwards into the empty sky, it felt like I was falling. Then I felt the ground beneath my feet. Ground! Safety! At first I didn't know what to do, so I started to run, but it felt as fire ran up my leg, and I fell. "HELP!" I felt another wave of torture wash over me, but I ignored it this time. I continued to run for help. "Mickey? Berry? Mom and Dad?" I saw a white light. Freedom! I ran faster, my poor legs felt like they were dipped in acid, the rest of my body flattened by a truck. The light got bigger and bigger as I got closer too it. My body ached, and I fell over again. "NO!" I saw the light move away from me, like it was taunting me. I suddenly realized I was crying. How hard is that to not notice? But what was strange was instead of the clear liquid tears they usually were. It was a solid purple.

I shoved the thought aside and stood up to continue my escape. Laughter, I heard HIS laughter. Turning around I saw Vincent, "Where are you going Macy?" His raspy voice taunted, speeding towards me, his bloody knife raised high. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sprinting again, I can feel my legs grow tired, and they burned like crazy. My body told me too stop, to give up. My breathing turned into an uncontrollable pant. But I wasn't letting myself go this time, not without a fight. "How cute! You won't get away from round 2," I heard the maniac chasing me say. The light, it was so large that it looked like the gates to heaven. I hoped it was too. The black emptiness surrounding me suddenly glowed red. Blood red. "Macy!" No, it couldn't be. "MACY!" Turning to my right, I saw Mickey, along with my parents and friends. They all had tears running down their cheeks. "Macy!" Mickey choked. I nearly stopped, I wanted to run to him, cry into his arms. I wanted him to wake me up in the hospital, saying that I was safe and the purple guy was in jail, behind bars. But the flicker of his body told me it was an illusion... fake... a lie. So I continued to run towards the light, ignoring 'my protection.'

The light had grown so large, I swore it was the sun. I could hear Vincent's footsteps pick up speed. Running faster made me want to collapse, to let the invisible acid seep into and out of my body. The light stopped moving. "AHH!" I fell again and pain erupted through my right shoulder. "Bullseye!" I turned to see the knife of the killer within my shoulder. Being as brave as I could, I pulled the knife out of my weak body, followed by a scream of agony. More blood was now on the knife, but it wasn't red, it was purple. I threw the blade to the side. Quickly, I began to run again. Was this it? Running away from an endless terror? That's when the sun-sized light stopped moving. I ignored the gut twisting pain and the ache of my shoulder to continue to sprint. My brown hair blew in my face, blocking my vision. The winds had picked up, like it was pushing me away. "Don't think throwing my toy away will save you, Macy!" I heard Vincent yell. Turning, I saw the purple clothed man had no effect with the winds, and he was gaining on me. Looking forward again, the entrance of freedom clawed at me, trying to let me in, but the winds kept it from me. _SHINK!_ Came from my left. Glancing toward that direction, I saw the knife was two feet away from me. "Whoopsie! Hold still so I can stab you again!"

Whipping my head forward, the light was about three yards away from me. My legs felt numb, my body's energy drained. I still don't know how I managed to stay up this long. "Oh, Macy!" Vincent yelled. I didn't dare to turn around, but I should've. That's when the sharp pain rose through my left leg, "AAAAHHHH!" I collapsed to what seems to be the 50th time. The knife went up my leg. I pulled it out again, another lung burning scream slipped past my lips. I was one yard away. The same purple blood from earlier leaked from the new wound. Pain. Pain. PAIN. I stood up again, only to be pinned down. More violet tears slipped down my cheeks as I saw the knife in front of my face. I suddenly felt a rush of energy spread rapidly through my body. The pain was gone. "Now, let's be a good girl and get punished from what you done!" Vincent said slyly, each word getting more silent and distorted. The next few seconds I don't even know what happened. All I know was I was suddenly on top of this crazy maniac. "YAAAHAHAHAAAA!" He was screaming, and I noticed I had the knife in my hand, which went through his own. I let go of the handle and crawled backwards. How did I do that? Whatever I did, I needed to ignore, because I was now able to run from this crazy killer.

The pain hit me like a freight train as I ran towards the blank white light ahead of me. I heard, "You little brat!" Whatever. 3 feet. 2 feet. 1. I entered the light. Once again, Everything went black.

* * *

... ' _Boss, will this work?_ '... Huh?... ' _Of course boy! We need someone that can hand out gifts without creeping the kids out. Someone to connect with 'em!_ '... Wait, what gifts? Kids?... ' _Well, it sorta looks creepy enough sir._ '... Hey! I am not-... ' _Just help me out before I fire you._ '... Hey, tell me what's going on! Where am I? My vision was blurry. I could see white, and two males. The first was a bit chubby and was wearing a fancy gray suit. The second was wearing a uniform. The same color as Vincent's, ugh... ' _Won't this be bad publicity? I mean, that girl was found near it!_ '... Wait, what! What does he mean?... ' _We'll cover it up'..._ Cover up what!?... ' _Ok then sir. Your choice. By the way, if the police come after our asses, I'm blaming you._ '

I felt myself being lifted in the air. What the heck! I can't see! All but white, dang it. I tried to talk, but it felt like a bucket of lava was being poured down my throat. I could hear the same voices from earlier, but they got more echoey and distant each time they said something. I heard ,'Put it in there, in the box,' and, 'This will make things suspicious.' Help me, God. Please. I was then placed into something uncomfortable and small. Where did they put me? 'Alright, this should work, right Scott?' 'Not really, I still don't trust you. Oh, it's so creepy.' That's when I heard footsteps, going away. I tried talking again, it was useless. Anybody? Hello? I couldn't look around either. I still only saw white. Trying to move was a waste of time, it only burned my body, or whatever I am. A painful ring was rewinding over and over in my head. I felt like I was going to cry. This is pathetic, why am I not in heaven? Or whatever afterlife for the good? The next thing I didn't expect, I heard laughter, cheering, screaming in joy and not pain. Pain, I now hate that word. That's when it started to grow darker. Not again! I wanted the light to stay hear for a bit longer, even if it was just a minute. The light faded, replaced by a dark gray, and then completely black. Again, I tried to move, but the bucket of lava from earlier wanted to burn my body too. Grr.

I could still hear the cheerful audio from earlier. It just taunted me, like it was saying, "Hey! Remember when you were alive and was having fun? Well it sucks to be you, because you won't be able to enjoy it." Then, something terrifying happened. Not as terrifying as before, but still, it rivaled my previous experiences. I could hear the clapping and yelling speed up. Like suddenly you were skipping through parts of a movie, where you can hear the audio pick up speed, but the screen was all black. I was able to hear other noises too. The bangs and clashes of pots and pans, the dings of bells, and the pops of balloons, firecrackers, and bubblegum. I don't know how long I sat there, but now I could feel something trickle down my cheek. Obviously, it was more tears. Suddenly, everything stopped. My tears continued to fall, and I was able to say one word, "Please!" Nope, nothing. Because all of a sudden, the noises from earlier grew louder and went backwards, it felt like years when I heard the voices from way earlier return. They sounded gibberish and more... distorted unlike last time. Then it went forward again. Wait, what. Another 'year' went past when it stopped again and went backwards. I see how this is going. The sounds got louder on every rewind, and sounded more unnatural. Multiple colors flashed through my head. Then the loops started going faster, and it gave me a headache. What was this!? Then, _BANG!_... ... ... ... ... ... ... I could see. I can finally see. I could see white and pink. Huh. But I still couldn't move. What the he-

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Please welcome the one, and only, MARIONETTE!

Suddenly, I was lifted up, jerked in the air, and I saw ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... a crowd of smiling kids.

* * *

 **Bum bum buuuuuuuuuuum! What happens to poor Macy after this? What will happen after that? And more importantly, how will she get out this situation? R and R, F and F, and comment/PM for more of The Dark Ages of the Origins!**


	3. Learning New Life PT1

**CHAPTER 3 IS OUT NOW ;D ! Read to find out what happened to Macy, and what's the future going to hold for her? Find out now! You silly little gooses!... ... READ BEFORE VINCENT COMES AFTER YA!**

* * *

Macy's POV

"Yay!" "Look, Mommy! It's a puppet!" "It looks weird." "Um, hi?" "Gifts! Give me one too!" "Why is its eyes white?" So many questions, from the crowd of screaming children in front of me. _'Hey kids! Bring me your tokens, so you can get a gift, only here in Fredbear's Family Diner!'_ I could feel my mouth move up and down, this wasn't me, what am I? Whatever I was, the kids sure do like me. "Hello, um, Marion... Merin," Some boy with albino hair said, trying to get the right word out. _'Just call me Mari if you have to sweetie!'_ My name's Macy! Not Mari! The albino haired kid handed me a token that had a balloon on it. _'What's your name?'_ The albino giggled. "Jeremy, erm, Jr.!" _'What would you like?'_ My vision was then turned to a shelf with tons of toys, figurines, and other junk. "The Springie doll, please!" Jr. yelled. Wait, Springie? My "hand" reached for a yellow rabbit on the bottom shelf. That rabbit I hate. _'Here you go, Junior! Have a good rest of the day!'_ The voice said, my head moved towards wear Jr. left. He went to a male with brown hair, who looked a lot like him. And a woman also with albino hair. His parents. Said parents laughed as he pointed towards me.

I want my own parents with me, where are they? My vision turned towards the sea of, what seems to be 1000 kids. For hours I watched "myself" hand out toys to the children. They cheered, laughed, and were smiling. I wanted to do that again. I watched as the last kid, Jr. from earlier, left the building and said goodbye. "Closing time!" I heard, then my body sunk down into the box, and the lid closed. I tried to move again, but I couldn't feel anything, nor did I move. I could actually move my head now, but I couldn't just headbutt the lid off like this, I had to find a way to move. "Hello?" Thank god I could talk. "Anyone?" I felt myself, floating. Wait! The strangest thing about this was that I went _through_ the lid. I grabbed desperately for anything, even the ribbon on top of the box I was just in. "Ouch!" I just hit the ceiling. Looking down, I saw myself. I was wearing a black sweater with a white trim and buttons. My legs were replaced by a purple ghostly tail. "No, no, no..." All I could do was float and cry, "Mickey! Berry! Mommy and Daddy!" Other than my sobs and the slight buzz of the flickering lights, it was silent. _Squeeaak._ I sniffled once more, "Hello?" I heard voices. I glided towards the source of the voices and saw the man I saw from my visions, the boss I suppose, and someone else. Ugh, he's wearing purple. "Now, Scotty, just remember to look at the cameras! Use your flashlight in case of an emergency." "Yes, Sir!" "Now, your partner stays the whole night, you stay until 3:00." "Yes, sir." "I like you already! Now, go to the office, and have a nice night, Scotty." I watched as the boss disappeared and 'Scotty' left towards the office. "W-wait!"

I floated again, but towards the office where my only hope for freedom was going. "Mr. Scotty! Can you please help me?" I was right behind the man, but I saw him. _Him._ Pure hatred filled up inside of me. "So, you must be Scotty, my new partner?" Vincent asked, holding out his hand. "That's me, you must be... Vincent?" The terrible man nodded as they shook hands, Vincent's evil grin dug into my soul like he knew I was in the room. "Get away, Scotty!" I flew towards them to try to push Vincent, but I just flew through his body. "Wha-?" Scotty looked around their office, "Well, this is cozy!" Too cozy! "Yes, that's what I said as well," Vincent slurred. I tried to headbutt him in the gut, but I flew through his body again. "Ugh!" I grunted. I looked at the time, where a flickering digital clock was on the wall. It was already 1:00 o'clock! But, what shocked me was that I saw my reflection! My skin was pale and I had makeup on. But what shocked me the most was that my eyes were a pure white. "Uh, I heard rumors of those two animatronics. Do they, uh, move at night?" Scotty asked, sitting on the swirly chair next to him. The purple criminal only laughed, "No, no they don't! But that new one does." Wait, is he talking about me? "That puppet thing?" Oh, so they are. "Who cares! Just get away from him!" I yelled, trying to drag the swirly chair Scotty was sitting at, failing miserably.

After that, I just gave up. Why keep trying if I just fly through almost everything!? I sighed. Tears threatened to fall again. I just watched as the two 'partners' chatted, expecting to see Vincent pull out a weapon and kill Scotty. Looking at the time, it was now 1:30. I felt anger boil inside me, which let to me yanking my own hair and screaming. I flew out of the office and down the hall, to find that cursed gift shop again. The lid of the box was open. I growled and looked inside, to see it was the puppet that I did indeed die beside. It was in a sitting position, and the hair was covering its eyes. My hands trembled hard enough to shake the gift box. I reached a hand towards the stringed robot, clearing its face of hair. I felt myself be jerked forward, "Woah!" I pulled my hand back from the black and white figure. I looked at my hand, it was now a purple frame! It melded back together, back to its black claw form. I looked towards the marionette, it smiled like it was enjoying my company. "Can I... can I posses you?" I touched the white mask, and I felt that same tug. Creepily, I smiled. I floated forward, and I felt myself meld with the puppet. My sight was a bright flash for a second, before I could see again. I was sitting, and hair was in my face. Thinking for a moment, I began to laugh.

I sat up, lifting my long legs up and over the white box. I laughed louder, my eyes were crazy and the permanent smile only grew. Looking at the time, it was now 2:00. I huffed, my smile could probably even scare the Cheshire Cat. "Oh, Mr. Springtrap~," I sung in a sing-song voice, "you do want a present, yes~?" I walked over towards the hallway, a flickering light hung on the ceiling, it's light was a bright and blinding yellow. I looked up at it, and hissed as I backed away. "What the?" That purple frame from earlier came back, every time I put my hand in the light. I couldn't move my hand when it WAS in that stupid, burning light. "Got to go around," I groaned. I left the other way into another hallway, but it was shorter than the other. What I saw was the main room. I stopped. I could see the stage, where a yellow bear and... 'Springie' stood. Rows of chairs and tables mostly filled the room, and the entrance to the arcade was blocked. I also saw that cursed door that the man I hate led me too.

"Come on, Sam!" "Seth, I'm trying!" I heard hushed whispers/yelling. I ducked under a table, I saw two boys at the front door. They were both at least, 9. They both looked pretty similar as well, twins. "This is the only chance we can get in!" The one on my left, said. "Well exuse me! I'm the one pick locking the door with a hair pin!" I took the chance to analyze the boys. Both of them had black hair, and they were also wearing mostly black. Black leather jackets, black jeans, black boots and black scarves were their attire. Under their jackets were shirts of a different color. Sam was wearing red and Seth was wearing blue. Both pairs of brown eyes were mischievous. Looking at the time, I saw it was now 2:30. "How long will this take!" I heard Seth growl, I was thinking the same thing. A few minutes passed before, "I got it!" Sam exclaimed. The front doors opened, and the two went inside. I watched as they ran past the table I was under, and towards the arcade. "Good thing our dad's a mechanic!" I heard Seth say, before I couldn't hear or see them. 'Finally!' I thought. Lifting the table cloth, I walked towards a hallway towards my left. I brushed the hair out of my face, revealing my crazy smile. "Well, Vinny! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I heard Scotty say. 'Oh no.' I remembered the boss telling Scotty that he leaves at 3:00. "You too, pleasure to meet you!" I heard Vincent laugh. I panicked and did a double take when loud footsteps were heard coming this way! I didn't want Scotty to see me! I didn't want to scare him!

Whipping my head to my right, I saw a vent. I could hear whistling now. I quickly pryed the metal off the wall, and crawled inside, closing the vent back up. "Da dum diddly doo... Hmm hmm hmm~" I watched silently as black shoes walked past me. I opened the vent, and put the metal back. I began to laugh, striding down the hallway once again. There was no light this time. Then I saw a sign that said 'Security'. I tip-toed, my head wrapped around the entrance too see him. _Him._ He was looking at a tablet in his hands, tapping his toe with an amused smile. I was about to pounce when, "My, look what we have here..." I was expecting him to turn around and see me, but his smile grew when he continued to look at the tablet. Looking closely, a silent gasp left my mouth. "Turn on the PAC-MAN machine, Seth!" "Who's being impatient now, Sam?" Fear washed over my body. 'No!' Vincent turned quickly, looking directly into my eyes as his own glowed. "Don't think I didn't hear you, Puppet!" He swiftly stood and grabbed a flashlight. I pounced, letting out a screech. 'REVENGE!' Being inches away, he turned on the flashlight, and I felt a burning pain. "Ack!" The purple frame returned, and my body plopped down at the ground. I got up, and scratched at Vincent, but my hand went through him again. "What!" He grabbed a knife, and pointed it at me, "See you soon, Macy!" I tried to grab him, but missed again. Then I noticed, I was floating. Vincent ran when I looked at the sprawled puppet at the ground. I touched its face, hoping to return in the body. But it didn't work. I noticed Vincent was gone, and I chased after him.

"Do a thing to them, I swear!" I yelled, I couldn't see Vincent until I passed the gift shop into the main room. He stalked towards the arcade, his same silver knife and creepy smile was equipped. I flew forward, letting out a battle cry, only to fly through Vincent's body... again, but this time into a wall. A loud thump was heard when I felt my face flatten. "What was that!?" I looked around and saw Sam and Seth. Seth was in a open hatch within the PAC-MAN machine, wires and other metals surrounded him. Sam was holding a few tools. Both of them stared at me with wide eyes. I saw Vincent cut the corner he was hiding behind. I screamed one thing and one thing only:

" **Run!** "

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dunnnn! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Macy stop her crazed killer? If Seth and Sam get away, then how? Stay tuned! ^^**


End file.
